Une nouvelle vie qui commence! Le passé reste le présent
by Haruka Endo
Summary: Cinq mois, cela fait cinq mois que Oliver et Felicity ont quitté Starling City pour commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble. Après après voyager un peu partout dans le monde, ils décident de se poser à Coast City ou ils vivent pleinement leur amour. Oliver prend la décision la plus importante de toute sa vie, mais quelque chose vient troubler sa nouvelle vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente ma première fic sur ARROW, enfin pas vraiment la première, car j'en ai d'autres en cours d'écriture mais c'est là première à être publié ^^ Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **C'est du Olicity pur, donc avis aux fans de ce couple comme moi qui ne souhaite qu'une chose que la série se termine par le mariage de Oliver et Felicity (plus beau couple de la série selon moi derrière celui de Thea et Roy).**

 **Attention SPOILER pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas vu les Trailers de la Saison 4. Pour les autres, Je prends simplement quelques idées mentionnées dans ces derniers que je tourne à ma façon. Bien entendu, afin de comprendre cette fic, il est préférable d'avoir vu ou entrevu la Saison 3, puisque ma fic se passe bien après les événements de cette dernière.**

 **Les personnages de Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Andrew Kreisberg, Greg Berlanti et Marc Guggenheim. Seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Chapitre 01 : Retour à Star City**

Cinq mois, cinq longs mois que Oliver et Felicity avaient quitté Starling City en amoureux. Oliver avait pris cette décision après leur nuit d'amour passé à Nanda Parbat, cette nuit qui lui avait réellement fait prendre conscience que Felicity n'était pas une simple conquête ou une simple aventure sexuelle, non Felicity était la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Quand elle lui avait dit "Je t'aime", il n'avait pas résisté à l'embrasser et là suite s'était faite tout naturellement et ce fut la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie.

À présent, après avoir visité de nombreux pays, le couple s'était posé et vivait dans une villa à Coast City que Oliver avait acheté avec une partie de ses économies refusant que Felicity paye mais il n'avait pas eu gain de cause avec elle étant têtue. Durant ces cinq mois, il avait appris à là connaître mieux qu'en trois ans, elle lui avait parlé de son enfance, de l'abandon de son père qui l'avait fait terriblement souffrir, de la relation avec sa mère qui n'avait pas toujours été joyeuse, qui n'avait pas vraiment été une mère aimante. Lui de son côté lui avait également confié son passé, évoquant le fait qu'il avait mis une fille enceinte mais qui avait perdu l'enfant. Une fois de plus, elle ne l'avait pas jugée à cause de son passé mais soutenue, surtout de la manière dont il lui en avait parlé.

Flash-Back

Oliver et Felicity étaient tendrement enlacés sur le canapé. Dos contre le torse de son homme, Felicity laisser Oliver déposer des petits baisers dans son cou sachant que sa petite amie aimait ça. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Oliver avait déposé sa main sur le ventre de sa petite amie et la perte du bébé de Sandra lui revint subitement en mémoire.

\- Allons nous coucher tu veux bien ! ?

Felicity fut surprise devant l'intonation de voix de Oliver mais préféra ne rien dire pour le moment et regarda l'horloge murale.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est plus de minuit.

Felicity se leva et attendit que Oliver fasse de même, mais autre chose l'intriguait, il avait le regard sombre et triste. Felicity comprit que son homme devait penser à quelque chose qui devait le faire souffrir mais respecta son silence et se tourna vers lui souriante.

\- Je prends la salle de bains en premier, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son homme et fila dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Oliver quand a lui était assis sur leur lit, la tête basse réfléchissant à son futur avec Felicity. Ils n'en n'avaient encore jamais parlé, mais Oliver voulait que Felicity soit la mère de son ou ses enfants, il savait qu'elle ferait une excellente maman, mais l'histoire avec Sandra et là perte de son bébé ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire encore et encore à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son avenir avec son IT Girl préféré.

\- Oliver ça va ?

La voix de la jeune femme lui fit relever là tête et là voir en nuisette lui rappelait combien il était fou de cette femme. Il se leva et couvrit là distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur, je suis un peu fatigué.

 _Inquiète_ \- Tu es sûr ?

 _Lui souriant_ \- Oui, je vais passer par la salle de bains et j'arrive.

Felicity n'avait rien dit mais été inquiète pour son homme. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était ailleurs depuis quelque temps mais elle le connaissait et même s'ils s'étaient dit plus de secrets entre eux, elle savait qu'Oliver avait toujours du mal à se confier aux autres. Il la rejoignit au lit rapidement et après un court câlin, Felicity s'était blottie dans les bras de son homme et s'était endormie. Oliver eu du mal à trouver le sommeil à cause de cette histoire mais finit par s'endormir. Mais cela fut de courte durée, car il fit un horrible cauchemar et finit par crier le prénom de sa douce en se redressant en sueur. Felicity qui fut réveillé par le cri d'Oliver, alluma la petite lampe de chevet de son côté et comprit qu'Oliver venait de faire un cauchemar, comme ça lui arrivait encore parfois.

 _Posa sa main sur son bras_ \- Oliver

Oliver tourna la tête et vit Felicity inquiète comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Il ne dit rien et la prit dans ses bras, en laissant sa tête dans son cou humant son doux parfum. Au bout de longues minutes Oliver brisa le silence.

\- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Parle-moi plutôt de ton cauchemar, c'est encore avec Slade ?

\- Non pas cette fois

Voyant l'air grave qu'il avait sur le visage, Felicity posa sa main sur son bras nu et lui dit.

\- Parle-moi Oliver, tu sais que parler peut soulager.

\- Je sais, mais là c'est trop dur…

Felicity s'assit à califourchon sur ces cuisses

\- On avait dit pas de secret l'un pour l'autre, tu te souviens ?

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Oliver tu sais que je t'aime et que jamais je ne te jugerais

\- Oui je sais mon ange, c'est pour cela que je t'aime.

Le couple échangea un nouveau baiser et Oliver vit dans le regard de sa petite amie qu'elle attendait qu'il se décide à lui parler. Oliver prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Nous étions à Central City afin de rendre visite à Barry et à nos amis. Iris et Caitlin te proposaient une après-midi shopping pendant que Barry, Robbie et moi nous discutions entre homme de notre futur avec la femme de notre vie. Tous se passer bien jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce que Caitlin appelle en disant que tu venais de te faire enlever par un fou furieux qui en voulait à Arrow pour avoir tué son frère sans compter que…

Fermant les yeux mais les rouvrit en sentant la main de sa douce sur sa joue afin de le rassurer et de lui transmettre son amour pour l'aider à continuer.

\- Que se dingue m'appellait via ton téléphone portable en me disant qu'il allait me faire souffrir en tuant la femme que j'aime et mon enfant.

Felicity l'interrogea du regard surprise.

\- Ton enfant ?

\- Oui, il avait compris que tu étais enceinte lorsque tu avais mis tes mains sur ton ventre afin de le protéger. Et le pire c'est qu'après je vois Ra's al Ghul qui t'enfonce cette fichue épée dans le ventre afin que je lui sois voué corps et âme à lui et à la ligue.

Felicity vit son homme les larmes aux yeux et l'embrassa tendrement, n'aimant pas le voir souffrir ainsi.

\- C'est pour cela que depuis quelque temps quand on fait l'amour tu caresses mon ventre ?

\- Oui parce que… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce fichu cauchemar… Et que j'ai peur que tu perdes l'enfant.

Felicity nicha sa tête dans le cou de son homme, sentant qu'il la serrait contre son torse.

\- N'est pas peur Oliver, c'est fini tout ça, tu n'es plus Arrow, tu es Oliver l'amour de ma vie.

Oliver embrasse son cou avant de lui murmurait tendrement.

\- Je t'aime tellement Felicity, c'est juste que je ne veux pas revivre la perte d'un enfant.

Aux dires d'Oliver, Felicity se redresse et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

\- La perte d'un enfant ! ? Que veux-tu dire Oliver ?

Voyant le regard de Felicity, Oliver comprend que sa petite amie croit qu'il a déjà eu un enfant avec une autre femme, et qu'il a abandonné. Oliver l'embrasse alors pour la rassurer à son tour, mais voyant qu'elle ne répond pas à son baiser, il s'éloigne d'elle.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas connu l'enfant et puis c'était une erreur de jeunesse. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé car même si l'on est ensemble depuis longtemps, officiellement on est en couple que depuis plus de trois mois.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- De ne pas m'être décidé avant et de t'avoir fait souffrir oui, mais d'être enfin en couple avec toi non, jamais.

Heureuse des dires de son homme, Felicity l'embrasse tendrement laissant ses mains caressait son torse. Poussant un soupir d'aise, Oliver lui rendit son baiser et passa ses mains sur la nuisette de la jeune femme, caressant la peau nue de son dos. Le soupir de Felicity lui donnait envie d'aller plus loin mais cette dernière se sépara de lui, lui faisant pousser un soupir de mécontentement qui fit sourire la jeune blonde.

\- Alors ?

Oliver soupira n'ayant plus envie de parler de cela, mais au fond de lui, il voulait tout lui dire, après tout, il s'était juré de ne plus avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tu dois savoir qu'à l'époque, j'étais loin d'être un brave type, j'étais même un salopard gâté et pourris pensant avoir tous les droits vu que j'étais le fils de la famille ma plus riche de Starling. Quand j'étais enfant, j'étais plutôt sage, mais j'ai commencé à mal tourné à l'adolescence. Et je n'en suis pas fier, comme quoi cette île m'a réellement changé.

\- Pourtant au fond de moi Oliver, je sais que tu as toujours été celui que tu es aujourd'hui, c'est juste une seconde personnalité qui était enfouie en toi.

Oliver sourit aux dires de sa petite amie

\- Je me demande si tu aurais tenu le même discours à l'époque.

 _Frappant son torse_ \- Tu sais très bien que oui idiot, après tout tu m'as entendu parlé à ta photo.

Oliver sourit se rappelant la tête de Felicity quand il lui avait parlé de cela, elle était devenue rouge d'embarras et gênée qui l'est entendu.

\- Bref, à cette époque j'étais en couple avec Laurel, mais je l'avais déjà trompé plusieurs fois et cette fois-ci avec Sandra.

\- Sandra ! ? La fille que l'on a vue à Central City lorsque tu as fait équipe avec Barry ?

\- Oui.

Felicity sentit la jalousie monter en elle et s'écartant de Oliver

\- Tu as eu un enfant avec cette… Cette pouffe

\- Oui…

Oliver vit le regard qu'abordait Felicity et s'éloigna encore de lui jusqu'à quitter leur lit, mais fut plus rapide qu'elle et là garda contre lui.

\- Lâche-moi Oliver

\- Pas avant que tu m'es écouté jusqu'au bout.

Se tournant vers lui en colère

\- Pour me dire quoi

 _D'une voix douce_ \- Mon amour, depuis que l'on est ensemble, je t'ai toujours tout dit, c'est juste que cela ne me paraissait pas important vu que de toute façon, Sandra à perdu le bébé même si ma mère à bien vu que ça m'avait affecté plus que je ne voulais lui faire croire. Mais j'ai peur… Oui j'ai peur pour toi, et je ne veux pas revivre ça. Je t'aime et si un jour prochain, chose que j'espère tu portes mon enfant, je ne veux pas que tu perdes notre bébé.

Felicity fut énormément touché par ce que venait de lui dire Oliver et sa colère et jalousie disparût aussitôt.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui je souhaite que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, enfin si tu le souhaites.

Felicity resta silencieuse, touchée par les dires de Oliver

\- Tu… Tu le souhaites vraiment ?

 _Là serrant dans ses bras_ \- Oui plus que tout, tu es là seule femme avec qui je souhaite avoir des enfants un jour.

Felicity embrassa tendrement Oliver, baiser qu'il lui rendit et l'approfondis en même temps. Le couple fit tendrement l'amour cette nuit-là et le matin, en regardant son amour dormir, Oliver prit une décision, certainement la plus importante de sa vie.

Flash-Back

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq mois qui vivaient ensemble, Oliver était vraiment heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Même avant de partir en croisière sur le Gambit, lorsqu'il était en couple avec Laurel, il n'était pas aussi heureux. Ce bonheur il le devait à sa Felicity dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, il était fou amoureux d'elle et aucune autre femme ne lui arrivait à la cheville, pas même la bimbo qui avait essayé de le draguer lorsqu'ils avaient fait une escale en France.

Flash-Back

Oliver et Felicity se trouvaient en France en amoureux, sa petite amie avait toujours rêvé de visiter Paris et il lui avait fait ce plaisir en l'emmenant pour leur première destination. Après avoir visité un peu Paris, Felicity avait demandé à Oliver s'il voulait envoyer une carte postale à Thea et à leurs amis, le jeune homme l'avait embrassé en lui disant qu'elle avait comme d'habitude des brillantes idées.

Il avait alors laissé sa petite amie le soin de choisir les cartes postales en s'installant sur un banc quand il s'était fait accoster par une bimbo, type de femme qu'il appréciait avant, mais là il la trouvait un peu trop vulgaire et son coeur était déjà pris, donc il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Le voyant seule, la brunette s'était avancée vers lui en se déhanchant histoire de l'exciter.

\- Salut beau brun, alors on est perdu, je peux t'aider peut-être

Lui avait-elle dit en s'asseyant très proche de lui laissant une belle vision sur son décolleté. Souhaitant l'ignorer d'abord, il finit par lui répondre poliment.

\- Non merci, j'attends quelqu'un

\- Aller, ton ami peut se passer de toi un moment.

Il allait lui répondre, quand une voix se matérialisa.

\- Ollie, qu'est-ce que tu penses de…

Felicity ne put finir sa phrase, quand elle vit que son amant était collé à une bimbo et cela lui fit mal. Avant qu'elle se pose des questions Oliver se leva et alla vers elle l'enlaça et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Alors mon amour tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

En voyant la scène et à la manière dont il avait appelé la jeune blonde, la brune fut un peu mal à l'aise et dévisagea la blonde. Jalouse, Felicity montra à cette brunette que son homme était chasse gardée.

\- Oui mon chéri, j'ai trouvé, mais je souhaite ton avis sur mes choix.

\- J'ai confiance en tes choix mon ange, regarde-moi, je suis heureux. _Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur_

 _Lui rendant son sourire_ \- Au faîte que désire cette femme ?

\- Ah, elle me demandait si on était loin de la Tour Eiffel

Là brune ayant vu le regard de la blonde et n'ayant pas envie de faire un scandale sur les Champs Elysées en la présence d'Oliver Queen vu qu'elle l'avait reconnue, elle le remercia alors poliment et partit sans demander son reste.

 _S'écartant_ \- Oliver !

\- Mm-hmm ?

\- Que voulait réellement cette bimbo ?

\- Jalouse ? _Voyant le regard de sa petite amie, il poursuivit._ D'accord, elle essayait de le draguer et je l'ai repoussé.

\- Pourtant, c'est le type de femme que tu appréciais.

Oliver sourit à l'allusion que venait de faire sa petite amie et la reprit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- À l'époque oui, mais à présent je suis le plus heureux des hommes et ce bonheur, c'est toi qui le m'apporte.

Cet incident fut vite oublié et le couple avait pleinement profité de leur virée Parisienne.

Flash-Back

Pour Oliver, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, après avoir laissé là jeune femme le dominer cette nuit lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il s'était endormi en la gardant contre lui, heureux lorsqu'elle prenait les devants de cette manière. Le réveil qui affichait l'heure au plafond lui indiquer qu'il était un peu plus de huit heures du matin et réfléchit à la soirée qu'il avait prévu et qui était encore secrète, il n'avait encore rien dit à sa petite amie et avait l'intention d'attendre le début de l'après-midi pour lui annoncer. Il fut sorti de ses pensées, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud se poser dans son cou et qu'il le fit sourire, car il savait ce que c'était et il adorait ce type de réveil.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

\- Bonjour ma chérie.

Oliver posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa bien aimée et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez longtemps pour voir que tu as apprécié de me prendre pour un coussin

Felicity rougit de voir qu'elle avait dormi sur Oliver, faut dire qu'après avoir fait l'amour, elle était exténuée. Oliver quant à lui sourit de voir sa petite amie rougir comme elle le faisait.

\- Je suis désolé, tu as du mal dormir à cause de moi, tu aurais dû me pousser sur le côté j'aurais…

Oliver là fit taire en l'embrassant langoureusement et se sentait d'humeur coquine ce matin pour un câlin matinal. Comme elle était allongée sur lui, c'était facile pour lui pour caresser son dos, ces fesses, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il désirait en laissant son bassin rentrer en contact avec le sien. Allongé ainsi sur son homme, Felicity sentit son érection et poussa un soupir d'aise et de plaisir ayant là même envie que lui. D'un coup de reins et sans cesser de l'embrasser, Oliver inversa les rôles et domina sa petite amie commençant de doux préliminaires et fini par accéder au supplice de sa bien aimé en ne faisant qu'un avec elle.

Ce n'est qu'environ deux heures plus tard que le couple sortit du lit. Oliver faisait exprès de ronchonner voulant garder sa belle dans ses bras toute la journée et rester au lit avec elle, mais en même temps, il avait hâte d'être ce soir. Il avait déjà tout planifié dans sa tête et il savait que tout serait parfait.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche pour une fois séparément et un petit-déjeuner rapide, Oliver et Felicity sortirent tous les deux afin de se promener main dans la main croisant et saluant quelques voisins avant qu'une tornade blonde leur rentre dedans.

\- Oups pardon Madame Queen

Olive regarde la réaction de Felicity lorsque Subaru le fils d'un de leur voisin l'appella ainsi. Ce qui voit à cet instant sur son visage le fait sourire.

Felicity se met à la hauteur du jeune garçon posa sa main sur son crâne.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, mais fait attention, tu risques de te faire mal si tu tombes.

\- Je ferais plus attention Madame Queen.

Subaru salue poliment Oliver et repartit en courant vers sa maison.

\- Il est adorable, tu ne trouves pas Oliver ?

\- Si ! Et tu sais quoi, je nous vois bien tous les deux dans deux où trois ans avec un petit bout de chou courant partout dans la maison.

 _Se redressant_ \- Tu voudrais avoir quoi, un garçon où une fille ?

Oliver l'enlaçant tendrement collant son torse contre son dos et lui donna un petit bisou dans le cou.

\- Peu importe du moment que ce soit toi sa mère, je n'ai pas de préférence. Les deux sont bien.

Felicity se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour avant de lui murmurer tendrement.

\- Je t'aime

Oliver allait lui répondre quand son téléphone vibra, sachant de qui il s'agissait, il s'éloigna à regret de sa petite amie et décrocha.

\- Queen… D'accord c'est parfait, je passe tout à l'heure… Merci de m'avoir prévenue au revoir.

Oliver raccrocha et mit son téléphone dans sa poche avant de regarder sa petite amie qui l'interrogea du regard.

\- Un problème Oliver ?

\- Non aucun, c'est juste que ce que j'attendais est arrivé !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu attendais ?

 _Souriant_ \- C'est une surprise. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour ce soir.

\- Pas spécialement à part passer ma soirée avec l'homme que j'aime.

\- Parfait, car c'est justement ce que je désire aussi, sauf que, cette soirée sera un peu différente des autres.

 _Surprise_ \- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Hmm, tu le sauras en temps voulu.

\- Ollie, tu sais que je ne n'aime pas trop les surprises

Oliver là prit dans ses bras en souriant

\- Oui, mais celle-ci, tu vas l'adorer mon ange.

Il lui fit un baiser sur le front, lui prit sa main et prit la direction de leur maison. Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien en prenant leur repas de midi, Oliver s'installa dans le canapé avec sa petite amie regardant tranquillement la télévision jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle sa belle s'était endormie contre lui. Ne voulant pas là réveiller, il la prit dans ses bras et là conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre où il la déposa sur leur lit avant de la couvrir d'un plaid ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne froid. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres avant de quitter la chambre là laissant se reposer.

De retour dans la cuisine, il se servit un verre d'eau et en regardant l'horloge murale, il vit qu'il était un peu plus de quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il laissa alors un petit mot à sa douce et tendre pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète de son absence si elle se réveillait, et sortit afin de faire quelques courses. Il sortit la voiture du garage et prit la direction du centre-ville de Coast City, il se gara dans un parking sous-terrain et se dirigea vers une boutique à la devanture assure luxueuse.

\- Ah bienvenue Monsieur Queen.

Les clientes féminines de la boutique se retournèrent afin de reluquer l'ancien Milliardaire et play-boy Oliver Queen. C'est en les ignorant, qu'Oliver se dirigea vers le comptoir ou l'homme qui venait de le saluer lui sourit.

\- Je viens chercher ma commande.

\- Je vous l'apporte de suite Monsieur Queen

L'homme disparut dans une sorte de réserve laissant Oliver patienter quelques minutes alors que quelques filles s'étaient regroupées.

(Fille N°1) - Oh tu as vu, il est encore plus beau qu'à la télévision.

(Fille N°2) - Une rumeur dit qu'il vit ici, le rêve de croiser le bel Oliver Queen tous les jours.

(Fille N°3) - Si un jour il vient au club le plus chic de la ville, c'est sûr je lui saute dessus.

(Fille N°4) - Ça doit être chaud de passer rien qu'une nuit avec lui, il paraît qu'il n'a pas d'attache et que toutes les filles de Starling City ont fini dans son lit.

(Fille N°5) - Bah moi, je ne vais pas attendre, je vais l'accoster de suite.

Oliver soupira, il venait d'entendre tout ce qu'elles venaient de dire et il n'avait qu'une envie c'est que le vendeur revienne vite et qu'il puisse quitter cette fichue boutique. Une partie de son souhait se réalisa puisque le vendeur revient avec une petite tablette dans ses mains avec un objet poser dessus.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre Monsieur Queen. Voici votre commande.

Le vendeur posa la tablette devant lui et lui ouvrit l'écrin dans lequel reposé l'objet de sa visite.

\- Elle est superbe.

Oliver prit la bague dans ses mains et là regarda. Elle était simple, un simple anneau en argent un peu façonné avec un diamant reposant en haut. Il savait que même si sa petite amie adorée la mode, le luxe n'était pas trop son truc et avait toujours été mal à l'aise lors des galas de charité qui étaient donnés à l'époque ou il avait encore Queen Consolidated.

\- Votre fiancée va être ravie de ce présent.

 _Souriant_ \- Elle n'est pas encore ma fiancée, la demande est prévue ce soir.

\- Et bien toutes mes félicitations en avance Monsieur Queen.

Oliver sourit en imaginant les têtes des clients derrière lui. En même temps il s'en fichait, il voulait montré au monde entier qu'il n'était plus cet idiot de play-boy qui mettait toutes les filles qu'il voulait dans son lit, non, il voulait montrer à quel point il était fou amoureux d'une jolie blonde qui lui avait voler son coeur depuis plus de trois ans.

Une fois la bague emballée et payé, il remercia poliment le vendeur et quitta la boutique sans même adresser un regard aux filles qui parlaient de lui tout à l'heure. Il se dirigea vers un excellent traiteur, achetant quelques plats dont raffoler sa future femme, le vin était déjà au frais depuis le matin même. En sortant du traiteur, il passa devant une patisserie et acheta deux soufflets avec de la chantilly, idéale pour cacher son petit présent. Les bras chargés, il se dirigea vers le parking afin de rentrer, quand il stoppa devant un fleuriste ayant de magnifique rose rouge. Felicity lui avait parlé un jour du langage des fleurs alors qu'ils se promenaient main dans la main dans un magnifique jardin et se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos des roses rouges.

Il se dit qu'un beau bouquet serait un petit plus pour une soirée parfaite et il entra. Une dame d'un certain âge vint à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonjour, oui je souhaiterais un bouquet de dix roses rouges s'il vous plaît, celle que vous avez en vitrine.

\- Vous avez de la chance monsieur, elles viennent d'arriver, ce sont des Roses d'Équateur, à la différence des autres, quand elles s'ouvrent, elles sont magnifiques.

 _Souriant_ \- C'est parfait dans ce cas.

\- Je vais vous préparer votre bouquet, souhaitez-vous un peu de feuillages de du gypsophile ? Est-ce pour une occasion quelconque ou pour égayer une table ?

\- C'est pour un repas en tête à tête avec ma future femme.

\- D'accord dans ce cas, un peu de feuillages et gypsophile sera un plus parfait pour le bouquet que vous comptez offrir à votre femme.

Le dernier mot que venait de dire là fleuriste "Votre femme" cela fit sourire Oliver, il adorait cela et en ce jour il était heureux d'avoir choisi de quitter Starling City afin de vivre heureux avec l'élue de son coeur. Il ne regrettait rien, absolument rien.

De son côté, Felicity émergea doucement de sa sieste, elle avait vraiment bien dormi. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'Oliver n'était pas à ses côtés vue que d'habitude, quand elle allait parfois se reposer l'après-midi il la rejoignait. Elle se leva et l'appela

\- Ollie tu es là ! ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse elle se rendit dans le salon ou elle ne le trouve pas puis dans la cuisine où elle vit un petit mot sur la table à son attention.

 _Mon amour,_

 _Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Si tu te réveilles avant mon retour et pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes, je te laisse ce petit mot._

 _Je suis parti faire quelques courses en ville vers 16H pour la surprise de ce soir dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure._

 _Je ne serais pas long_

 _Je t'aime mon ange,_

 _Oliver_

Felicity sourit et se demanda ce que son homme avait en tête. Voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'une demi-heure de passé depuis le départ de son homme, elle prit la direction de la salle de bains afin de prendre un bon bain chaud.

Oliver de son côté était satisfait, cette soirée promettait d'être mémorable et il avait d'ailleurs hâte d'y être et de voir sa réaction quant à sa demande. Il récupéra sa voiture au parking et vit qu'il était presque dix-sept heures trente, il espérait que sa douce ne soit pas inquiète. Il roula à la vitesse autorisée afin de rentrer vite chez lui et il avait de la chance, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas encore trop de circulation. En rentrant chez lui et n'entendant pas un bruit, il se dit que Felicity dormait encore, il en profita donc pour tout ranger dans le frigo et de cacher son petit présent pour elle quand une voix se matérialisa.

\- Oliver ! ?

Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain autour d'elle, les cheveux encore humide dont les gouttes d'eau terminées leur coursent entre ses seins. Il déglutit, cette femme le rendait fou.

\- Désolé mon coeur, n'entendant pas de bruit, je pensais que tu dormais encore.

\- Je suis réveillé depuis environ une heure et je prenais un bon bain chaud.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement

\- Tu as eu raison mon amour

Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Felicity sourit contre ses lèvres et approfondit leur baiser. Oliver fut le premier à y mettre fin et plongea avec délice sa tête dans son cou humant de son parfum qui lui faisait tourner là tête. Il adorait quand elle prenait un bain chaud à la vanille et comme souvent dans ce cas-là, son envie de ne faire qu'un avec sa future femme se manifesta.

\- Oliver

\- Hum hum ?

\- C'est en quel honneur ce beau bouquet qui repose sur la table.

S'écartant doucement de la jeune femme et alla prendre le bouquet dans sa main avant de lui tendre.

\- Je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'as dit concernant le langage des fleurs en passant devant le fleuriste et j'ai eu envie de te les offrir.

Felicity prit le bouquet que lui tendit son homme et huma de leur parfum

\- Humm, elles sentent bonne en plus.

\- La fleuriste m'a dit que c'était des Roses d'Équateur et qu'elles étaient magnifiques une fois ouverte.

\- Tu es un amour et très romantique, merci Oliver

\- Je n'ai jamais été un grand romantique, mais pour toi je suis prêt à tout.

\- C'est pour cela que je t'aime

Felicity posa ses lèvres sur celle de Oliver et le couple échangea une nouvelle fois un tendre baiser. Lorsque Felicity sentit la main de Oliver sur ses fesses elle gémit contre ces lèvres mais même si elle ne se lassait pas de faire l'amour avec lui, elle se recula ne voulant pas que les magnifiques roses qui lui avaient acheté périssent faisant grogner Oliver de mécontentement.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que ces magnifiques roses dépérissent par manque d'eau.

Il tentait de la retenir, mais elle est plus rapide. Toujours enveloppé dans sa serviette de bain, elle défit le cellophane qui entoure le bouquet, les déposant dessus. Elle prit la pince coupante qui se trouvait dans l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine et commence à préparer le bouquet en coupant un bout de chaque tige des roses, et du gypsophile. Oliver là regarde faire sans pouvoir détourner le regard d'elle, elle le rendait fou, surtout dans cette tenue.

Ne prêtant pas attention au malaise de son homme, Felicity s'empare d'un vase rond de taille moyenne et commence à arranger le bouquet quand elle sentit deux bras puissants entourer sa taille la faisant sursauter.

\- Ollie…

Oliver ne répondit pas et laissa ses lèvres se perdre dans le cou de la jeune femme en y déposant plusieurs baisers.

 _D'une voix rauque_ \- Tu me rends fou encore plus dans cette tenue

Felicity sourit aux dires de son homme et frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la langue d'Oliver se poser sur la peau nue de son cou avant de descendre sur son épaule nue ce qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à la jeune femme. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, il mit fin à cette torture et alors qu'elle allait lui parler, il la retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement alors que ses mains caressant ces épaules nuent. Il mit fin au baiser et mit son visage au niveau de son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Ne te cache pas toi de moi.

Sur ces mots, il lui retira la serviette qui l'enveloppait et là laissa tomber au sol. Exposée ainsi aux yeux de son amant, Felicity se sentit rougir même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait nue, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'Oliver passa une main sous ses fesses et là souleva dans ses bras lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Sentant l'érection de son homme, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement alors que Oliver l'emmener dans leur chambre.

Le soleil décliné de plus en plus laissant place à la nuit qui tombait doucement sur Coast City. Oliver observa la silhouette de Felicity endormie à côté de lui et ne se lassait pas de l'observer. Le fait de là voir simplement vêtue d'une serviette de bain avait réveillé en lui l'envie de s'unir une nouvelle fois à elle. Après leur première nuit d'amour à Nanda Parbat, Oliver avait cru que ce serait la première et là dernière fois, c'est là raison pour laquelle il avait gravé en lui chaque seconde passée avec elle. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la seconde fois, Oliver avait été tout aussi tendre comme s'il s'agissait de leur toute première fois. Même encore maintenant, même si parfois leurs ébats étaient sauvages, il faisait toujours passer le plaisir de l'élue de son coeur avant le sien. Caressant tendrement la ligne de son dos, il vit la jeune femme remuer légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux lui souriant tendrement.

Allongée sur le ventre, Felicity sentit la caresse de son amant parcourir la peau de son dos et se réveilla doucement croisant le regard amoureux du beau brun. Elle se blottit contre son torse alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras musclés, puissant et protecteur. Sa chaleur réchauffa la jeune femme qui avait un peu froid et elle posa une main sur sa poitrine sentant son coeur battre très vite.

 _Doucement_ \- Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ?

 _Surprise_ \- Pourquoi bat-il si fort ?

Oliver posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne avant de lui répondre.

\- Parce que je t'aime comme un fou.

Aux dires d'Oliver, Felicity se blottit un peu plus contre lui et laissa son visage s'enfouir dans son cou y déposant un léger baiser faisant soupirer d'aise son amant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver mon rêve s'est enfin réalisé. T'avoir ainsi auprès de moi est mon plus beau rêve.

Oliver embrassa doucement son épaule avant d'enfouir à son visage dans son cou s'enivrant de l'odeur de sa peau. Lui aussi rêver de vivre une vie normale avec elle et cela depuis des années. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, en plus d'avoir dissipé en partie les ténèbres qu'il l'habitait, elle l'avait changé à la seconde ou leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Mais il avait réellement prit conscience de ses sentiments pour elle quand ils étaient rentrés de Russie lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il méritait mieux. À cet instant précis, il s'était retenu de ne pas l'attirer à lui et de la serrer dans ses bras en lui disant que c'était elle qu'il voulait et personne d'autre.

Si Oliver s'écouterait, il serait resté au lit à câliner sa belle, mais il avait une soirée à préparer et à contre coeur s'écarta un peu de la jeune femme ce qui là surprit et pour ne pas qu'elle s'imagine quoi que se soit, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres tendrement laissant sa langue caresser sa jumelle.

\- Tu sais mon ange, j'adorerais passer le reste de la soirée ainsi dans le lit où nous sommes tous les deux nus, mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin concernant la soirée.

\- Oui que tu avais prévu une surprise.

\- Tout à fait mon ange, mais une surprise ça se prépare n'est-ce pas ! ?

 _Ronchonnant_ \- Je préférais passer la soirée ainsi ! _Malicieusement_ Et puis on est bien comme cela non ?

Oliver savait que sa petite amie pouvait se montrer aguichante parfois et il adorait cela, encore plus quand c'est elle qui prenait les devants et qu'elle le dominait lors de leur nuit d'amour. En cinq mois de vie commune, il avait appris beaucoup de choses à son sujet pourtant, elle arrivait encore à le surprendre.

\- Si tu le souhaites, demain on peut passer la soirée ainsi si tu veux ainsi que toutes les suivantes mais…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Mais là tu as prévu quelque chose de spéciale, je me trompe ?

 _Souriant_ \- En effet et j'espère que cette surprise te plaira ! _Lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur_

Même si Felicity n'aimait pas trop les surprises, son homme attira sa curiosité.

\- Je suppose que je ne saurais rien de plus ?

\- En effet, tu le sauras tout en temps voulu.

Voyant la moue de sa petite amie, Oliver éclata de rire et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de quitter le lit qu'ils partageaient nu comme un ver dévoré par les yeux de Felicity jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans la salle de bains.

POV Oliver

Après avoir fait une nouvelle fois l'amour avec Felicity, je file sous la douche tout en répétant mon scénario en tête. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour, mais je suis content que Felicity est décidé de ne pas m'avoir rejoint sous la douche, cela me permettra de tout mettre en place quand elle se préparera à son tour.

J'ai hâte que ce moment arrive et de voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle la découvrira mais en même temps j'ai peur, oui j'ai peur qu'elle réagisse mal où qu'elle trouve que cela va trop vite. Pourtant, je suis sûr de moi et de ma décision, elle est la femme que j'aime, celle que je recherchais, celle qui me comprend le mieux et qui ne m'a jamais jugée, celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie et fondée une famille. Pas un jour je ne regrette ma décision d'avoir quitté Starling pour un nouveau départ avec elle.

Une fois douché, Oliver passe une serviette autour de ses hanches et retourne dans leur chambre afin de s'habiller pour la soirée, mais la vision d'une Felicity nue sur leur lit lui fait avaler difficilement sa salive. Il dut faire appel à son self-control pour ne pas retirer sa serviette et là rejoindre. Felicity de son côté à du mal à soutenir la vue d'un Oliver vêtu uniquement d'une serviette le trouvant diablement sexy. Elle sent une vague de chaleur parcourir son corps lorsque Oliver passe nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les discipliner.

\- Oliver !

Alors qu'il a là tête dans l'armoire choisissant sa tenue

\- Mm-hmm ?

\- Tu peux arrêter d'être aussi sexy !

Oliver fut surpris par les dires de sa petite amie, ne s'attendant pas à cette remarque. Il lui fit alors face et là regarda avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça, alors que tu l'es toi aussi, surtout ainsi sur notre lit.

\- Ose dire que ça te déplaît et je n'en croirais pas un mot.

\- Je n'oserais pas Miss Smoak, mais savez-vous à quel self-control je fais appel en ce moment présent pour ne pas vous sauter dessus.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Monsieur Queen !

Dit-elle en se levant du lit se déhanchant en avançant vers son homme qui avalait difficilement sa salive.

 _À lui-même_ \- Cette femme va me rendre fou

Arrivez en face de lui, Felicity posa ses mains sur le torse encore humide d'Oliver et le regarda de manière coquine.

\- Si vous voulez Monsieur Queen, je peux vous aider à vous détendre.

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, elle descendit l'une de ses mains au niveau du désir de son homme qui s'était manifesté. Le sourire aux lèvres elle se colla à lui et décida de le taquiner un peu en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres, sa mâchoire et taquina ces lèvres avec les siennes histoire de voir sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre vu qu'il la plaqua contre lui avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Souriant contre ces lèvres, Felicity lui répondit avec la même ferveur tout en continuant de taquiner le désir de son homme qui émit un grognement rauque. À bout de souffle ils durent se séparer mais restèrent face à face.

 _Sensuellement_ \- Tu me rends fou…

\- Je vois ça, du mal à te détendre ? _Lui lança-t-elle malicieuse_

\- C'est de ta faute aussi, tu es trop sexy…

Felicity éclata de rire avant de lui dire.

\- Mon pauvre Ollie, laisse-moi t'aider à te détendre.

 _Curieux_ \- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre Miss Smoak ?

\- Vous allez très vite le savoir Monsieur Queen !

Oliver là regarder fixement, curieux ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir. Pourtant lorsqu'elle lui retira d'un geste souple la serviette qu'il avait autour des reins et lorsqu'il la vit se mettre à genoux devant lui, il comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Felicity…

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas et entreprit d'abord quelques douces caresses à l'aide de sa main puis passa à la vitesse supérieure. Lorsque Oliver sentit les lèvres de l'élue de son coeur contre son désir puis l'engloutir en pleine bouche il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'agrippa fortement à l'une des étagères de leur armoire qui se trouvait derrière lui se laissant porter par cet instant de bonheur assez inattendu.

Durant de longues minutes il essayait de ne pas gémir mais c'était difficilement réalisable, car jamais on ne lui avait fait ressentir un tel bonheur. Et depuis que lui et Felicity étaient ensemble, elle ne lui avait jamais offert ce type de plaisir, même quand elle le dominait certaines nuits, jamais elle n'avait pris ce type d'initiative. Il mit l'une de ses mains dans ces cheveux blonds l'incitant à continuer et se laisser aller gémissant son prénom sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Par respect pour elle, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il voulait lui dire d'arrêter mais en fut incapable tellement que la bouche de Felicity a cette partie de son anatomie le mener dans un monde de plaisir absolu. Ne pouvant plus se retenir il se laissa aller dans sa bouche en criant son prénom.

Reprenant le contrôle de son corps après ce moment exquis, il sentit la jeune femme remonter au niveau de son visage posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oliver la serra alors tendrement dans ses bras l'embrassant langoureusement. Il aurait tellement souhaité lui rendre ce qu'elle venait de lui offrir, mais savait que s'il faisait ça, il pouvait dire adieu à la soirée qu'il préparait depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Je t'aime tellement… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime Felicity

\- Si je le sais Oliver… Et je t'aime tout autant

Une nouvelle fois, ils échangèrent un long baiser avant qu'il se détache d'elle à contre coeur.

\- Merci pour ce petit moment de bonheur.

\- Ça t'a plu ?

\- Et comment, jamais on m'a offert ce type de plaisir ! C'était exquis

Felicity eu le sourire aux lèvres

\- Alors ça signifie que je suis là première à t'avoir offert ceci, j'en suis ravie !

\- Tu m'as offert tellement de choses, comme un sourire sincère lorsque je suis revenu de cet enfer, ta joie de vivre m'a sorti des ténèbres, sans oublier que tu étais là seule oui là seule auquel je ne répondais pas quand tu faisais là moral lorsque j'étais Arrow.

À l'évocation de sa double identité, Felicity ressentit un frisson ce que vu Oliver.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade, même si j'adore te voir ainsi.

\- Ça te manque ?

Oliver l'interrogea du regard.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être Arrow

\- Non, je ne veux plus être ce type de personne, surtout si ça m'éloigne de toi. Il n'y a pas un jour, non pas une seule seconde où je regrette ce que je vis en ce moment avec toi.

Pour confirmer ses dires, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Un chaste baiser mais remplis d'amour comme ils avaient échangé après leur première nuit à Nanda Parbat. Il vit une nouvelle fois là jeune femme frissonner.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche mon coeur, avant de tomber vraiment malade.

 _Toute souriante_ \- Oui tu as raison.

Felicity fila dans leur salle de bains, laissant Oliver reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il fila dans les toilettes afin de nettoyer sa virilité car être humide était tous sauf agréable même s'il ne regrettait pas ce moment que sa compagne venait de lui offrir. Une fois cela fait, il retourna dans leur chambre afin de mettre quelque chose d'habiller mais en même temps de simple. À savoir un tee-shirt à manches courtes de couleur noir assez classe ainsi qu'un pantalon sombre et fila dans la cuisine pour tout préparer, car même s'il avait acheté les plats chez le traiteur, il fallait préparer la table et faire cuire le plat principal.

Sachant que sa compagne adorait prendre son temps pour se préparer, il savait qu'il avait le temps. Il commença alors par préparer la table. Il réfléchit quelques instants et décida que leur dîner serait mieux sur la table ronde ou il serait face à face. Il mit une nappe blanche et y déposa le bouquet de roses qu'il avait offert à Felicity dans l'après-midi en bout de table. Au milieu, il mit un bougeoir ovale façonné en cristal et y déposa une bougie prête à être allumé et termina par y mettre des serviettes blanches ainsi que les couverts et deux verres sur pieds. Une fois cela fait, il prit un peu de recul pour voir si cela lui convenait et étant satisfait, il se rendit dans la cuisine mais là voix de Felicity le stoppa.

\- Ollie tu souhaites que je m'habille de quelle manière pour cette soirée surprise.

\- Comme tu le sens mon coeur, de toute façon, tu es parfaite quoi tu portes.

Il entendit une porte se refermer et après quelques secondes se rendit dans la cuisine afin de s'occuper du repas et vérifia que le présent pour l'élue de son coeur était bel et bien dans sa poche. Il commença par disposer les toasts avec des rillettes de saumon sur une assiette rectangulaire avant de les remettre au réfrigérateur, puis de l'entrée et enfin il s'occupa du plat en lisant la notes que le traiteur avait eu la gentillesse de lui remettre. Il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il n'entendit pas là jeune femme arriver. Elle le regarda un instant le trouvant mignon en tant qu'homme de maison Oliver quant à lui se lava les mains et regarda l'heure prêt à appeler Felicity et lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut surpris de la voir et eu le souffle coupé.

POV Oliver

Je venais de terminer toute la préparation, mais pour le plat il fallait simplement le réchauffer et je ferais cela une fois l'entrée terminée, vu qu'il ne fallait qu'un petit quart d'heure pour le réchauffer. Je terminais de m'essuyer les mains et regardai l'heure qu'affichait le four de la cuisine. Ah, décidément, les femmes mettent toujours un temps fou à se préparer qu'elle fut ma surprise de voir Felicity contre le chambranle de la porte. Une fois la surprise passée, je la détaillai, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle portait une robe noire ajourée au niveau de la poitrine et des épaules, moulante qui mettait en valeur ses formes, avait mis les boucles d'oreille que je lui avais offerte lors d'un de nos voyages et avait donné un effet ondulé à ses cheveux et portait comme d'habitude ses lunettes de deux couleurs qui lui allait si bien, mettant en valeur ses yeux bleu gris.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Il la vit rougir légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle afin de là prendre tendrement dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tout aussi tendrement.

\- Alors Monsieur Queen, le repas est prévue à quelle heure ?

\- Dès que j'ai votre feu vert Miss Smoak.

L'un comme l'autre éclatèrent de rire, c'était comme un jeu pour eux et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en lassait.

\- Et bien, même si je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que tu entends par soirée spéciale, je vous donne le feu vert pour l'ouverture de cette soirée si spéciale à vos yeux Monsieur Queen.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie.

Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de sa compagne humant par la même occasion son parfum et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix à la fois douce et sensuelle.

\- Tu sens délicieusement bon

Oui, en plus d'être parfaite à ses yeux, il adorait lorsqu'elle mettait ce parfum. Il s'écarta d'elle lui prenant la main alors que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient et là conduisit jusqu'à la table qui n'attendait plus qu'eux.

Bien que la décoration fût simple, Felicity resta sans voix. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son homme et lui offrit un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

\- C'est magnifique

\- Je suis heureux que cela te plaise, mais attend, il manque quelque chose. Il disparut quelque instant avant de revenir avec une boîte d'allumette. ll en sortit une qu'il craqua avant d'allumer la bougie

POV Felicity

Je suis époustouflé par ce début de soirée, on est même pas encore passé à table et pourtant, rien qu'à voir la décoration de la table je suis heureuse. En cinq mois j'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de l'homme que j'aime, sans être un grand romantique, il n'hésite à l'être comme pour cette soirée si spéciale à ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, pourtant notre première nuit à Nanda Parbat était la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée depuis ma rencontre avec Oliver.

\- Ce soir, tu es l'invité d'honneur, donc tu ne fais rien et tu profites de cette soirée.

Il la guide par la main jusqu'au fauteuil blanc qui se trouve de part et d'autre de la table, la laisse s'installer et repousse doucement la chaise comme un véritable gentleman avant de disparaître le la cuisine et de revenir avec un grand plateau contenant deux flûtes de champagnes avec les toasts.

\- Pour l'apéritif Miss Smoak, je vous propose un champagne français accompagné de toast avec des rillettes de saumon.

Il déposa le tout au milieu de la table et s'installa en face de la jeune femme qui lui sourit amoureusement.

\- Tu sors dès le début le grand jeu Ollie.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Comme je te l'ai dit, cette soirée est spéciale à mes yeux, j'ai donc fait en sorte que le repas soit aussi spécial.

\- J'adore quand tu te montres romantique, mais là vérité, c'est que j'adore tout venant de toi.

Oliver sourit à son tour, heureux et prit sa flûte de champagne imité par Felicity

\- À nous !

\- À nous !

Après avoir trinquer le couple dégusta une gorgée de champagne avant de prendre un toast et de discuter tranquillement comme ils le faisaient si souvent. En cinq mois ils avaient beaucoup appris l'un de l'autre, même s'ils se connaissaient déjà assez pour se faire mutuellement confiance. Felicity avait soutenu Oliver lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ses cinq ans en enfer et Oliver avait soutenu Felicity lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de son enfance difficile marquée par le départ de son père et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à son arrivé à Starling City.

\- Et sinon Oliver, qu'elle est l'occasion d'une telle soirée ?

\- Cela fait cinq mois que l'on est ensemble.

\- Tu as l'occasion de faire une soirée spéciale par mois jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à un an.

 _Souriant_ \- Mm-hmm ? Pourquoi pas ?

Felicity ne répondit pas et Oliver fut fier de son effet, il avait longuement réfléchit à quelque chose de plausible pour ne pas que sa petite amie se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Après l'apéritif, Oliver avait ramené l'entrée qui se composait de Saumon fumé, qui était très prisé chez le traiteur vu qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurateur qui le faisait lui-même et il était réellement exquis le tout accompagné d'un vin blanc bien frais en provenance directement du château d'Estoublon. En effet lorsqu'ils étaient partis en France, ils avaient fait un saut dans le Sud, Oliver l'y avait emmené et même si à cette époque, il n'avait pas encore en tête cette soirée, il avait décidé d'en acheter deux bouteilles. La première avait été bue pour fêter leur emménagement à Coast City.

\- Ce vin est vraiment un délice.

\- Je suis de ton avis, heureusement que l'on en a pris deux de chaque.

\- En effet. Tu m'as réservé quoi de beau pour la suite.

\- Tu es bien curieuse !

\- S'il te plaît Ollie.

Voyant la tête qu'elle lui faisait, il savait qu'il venait de perdre. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard.

\- OK, OK ! Mais je te donne uniquement un indice, à toi de le découvrir.

\- Tu es dure en affaire !

Oliver rit à sa remarque, elle ne cessait jamais de le surprendre.

\- C'est quelque chose que l'on a mangé quand on a fêté notre aménagement.

Felicity n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longuement, elle comprit.

\- Ollie tu…

Voyant qu'elle avait compris, Oliver lui sourit tendrement avant de saisir sa main.

\- Tu as vu juste, la suite c'est le suprême de poularde aux morilles et vin jaune accompagné de pommes de terre, carotte et brocolis vapeur.

\- Tu es un amour.

Oliver se leva et s'approcha de Felicity. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui murmurer

\- C'est parce que je t'aime

Il s'éloigna d'elle à regret afin de débarrasser l'entrée et s'occuper du plat. Il se sourit à lui-même ayant hâte d'être au dessert. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche caressant doucement ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

\- Oliver !

La voix de sa petite amie le sortit de sa rêverie et il se retourna pour là voir à l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- Mm-hmm ?

\- Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ? Cela me gêne de te laisser tout faire.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, là serrant contre lui.

\- Non ! Parce que d'abord tu es l'invitée d'honneur à cette soirée spéciale et que même si tu es la femme la plus brillante que j'ai rencontrée, la cuisine n'est pas vraiment ton truc.

Felicity fit style d'être faussement vexée, mais son homme avait parfaitement raison, elle et la cuisine ne faisaient pas bon ménage, autant dire que quand elle cuisinait c'était une véritable catastrophe. Oliver l'avait surprise de ce côté-là, car il était plutôt bon cuisinier. Sans être un maître en la matière, il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour un ancien milliardaire. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oliver ne se fit par prier pour l'approfondir et se fut à bout de souffle que le couple se séparait mais resta dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La sonnerie du four les séparèrent et invitant la jeune femme à rejoindre la table refusant qu'elle fasse quoi que se soit, Oliver amena deux plats et ils continuèrent leur repas tranquillement tout en discutant, sans se douter que deux invitées surprises mettrait fin à cette soirée.

\- Ce fut délicieux Oliver !

\- Je suis ravie que le repas t'a plu. J'espère que tu as gardé une petite place pour le dessert.

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu me proposes comme dessert.

\- Quelque chose de simple et donc tu raffoles, d'ailleurs, je vais débarrasser et m'en occuper.

Felicity lui proposa son aide, mais Olive refusa une fois de plus, d'autant plus que ce moment était pour lui le plus important de la soirée. Une fois dans la cuisine, il poussa un long soupire ayant peur de sa réaction, mais plus question de reculer. Il avait longuement réfléchi, poser le pour et le contre et avait fini par prendre sa décision et n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de toute sa vie.

Il mit les plats et assiettes au lave-vaisselle et sortit les soufflets du réfrigérateur les déposant sur une assiette rectangulaire. Il sortit la bague de sa poche et dans l'un d'eux ou plutôt dans la chantilly de l'un d'eux, il y cacha la bague. Tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas que l'on sonnait à la porte.

Il sortit de la cuisine avec dans la main gauche l'assiette qui contenait le dessert. Lorsqu'il rejoignit la salle, il fut surpris de voir Felicity débout et avant qu'il ne lui demande ce qu'il se passe, elle prit là parole.

\- Tu as de la visite.

\- Quoi ?

Il fut surpris de voir Thea et Laurel entré dans la pièce, un air grave sur le visage. Ce fut Thea qui brisa le silence et fut bref.

\- On a vraiment besoin de ton aide. Nous avons besoin de Arrow

Lorsque cette phrase fut dire, Oliver comprit que cette soirée tombée à l'eau et resta immobile quelques instants se demanda s'il ne devait pas renvoyé sa soeur d'où elle venait ou plutôt écouter la suite de ce qu'elle avait probablement à lui dire. Oliver les invita à s'installer dans le salon mais les deux jeunes femmes préférèrent rester debout.

\- Oliver, désolé de venir te déranger dans ta nouvelle vie mais…

Thea fut interrompu par Laurel qui poursuivit

\- C'est moi qui aie pris là décision de t'appeler à la rescousse Oliver, car cette fois-ci, on ne peut rien faire contre les fantômes de ce Darhk.

Oliver fut surpris d'entendre ce nom et interrogea alors sa cadette.

\- Tu veux dire Damien Darhk ! ?

Ce fut au tour de Felicity d'être surprise.

\- Tu connais ce type Oliver ?

Oliver qui était assis sur le canapé au côté de sa compagne tourna là tête vers elle et soupira.

\- Oui malheureusement ! Ce type est un ancien membre de la Ligue des Assassins et il devait être le prochain Ra's al Ghul mais…

\- Mais Ra's voulait que ça soit toi ?

\- Á cette époque pas encore, mais je n'ai jamais été sûr des plans de Ra's jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que je devienne son héritier et encore. Après son éviction, Darhk s'est enfui avec de l'eau du Puits de Lazare et quelques fidèles. Plus personne n'en avait plus entendu parler mais Ra's m'avait dit qu'il avait tenté de le tuer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Ra's savait que dès qu'il deviendrait lui même le démon, là mort se répandait encore plus et Nyssa n'aurait probablement pas voulu cela, car malgré tout, elle a une part d'humanité en elle et je pense que Sara y était pour quelque chose.

À l'évocation de sa soeur disparût, Laurel baissa les yeux.

\- Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment nous dépasse complètement et Star City risque de courir un danger encore plus important que lorsqu'elle était aux mains de Salde et ses sbires.

Ce fut Laurel qui continua

\- Nous avons besoin de Arrow

Oliver soupira et se leva du canapé et fit quelques pas avant de s'adresser à celle qu'il aimait.

\- Tu es inhabituellement silencieuse !

\- Que devrais-je dire Oliver ? Nos amis ont besoin d'aide. Nous devrions déjà être dans la voiture.

Oliver regardait sa petite amie sans rien dire et resta silencieux de longues minutes. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'adresser à Laurel et Thea.

\- Vous voulez bien nous accorder un peu de temps ?

\- Bien sûr Ollie, Laurel et moi on va vous attendre dans la voiture.

\- Non, mettez-vous à l'aise, Felicity et moi allons dans notre chambre.

Felicity se leva et suivit Oliver silencieusement. Une fois dans leur chambre, Oliver referma là porte et fit face à sa petite amie.

\- Oliver…

Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot de plus, Oliver là prend dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, baiser qui devient vite langoureux. Le manque d'air met fin à cette étreinte mais Oliver la gardait contre lui laissant sa tête trouver naturellement sa place dans son cou.

\- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas redevenir celui que j'étais avant et te perdre à nouveau. Je n'y survivrais pas mon amour.

Felicity comprit là peur que ressentait son homme vu qu'elle ressentait là même chose que lui. Elle laissa alors ses mains prendre place dans son cou, caressant doucement sa nuque.

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais Oliver, tu n'es plus cet homme, tu es devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Ces cinq mois passés avec toi ont été les plus beaux de toute ma vie, j'adore vivre avec toi ainsi seulement…

Devant le fait que Felicity hésitait sur la suite, Oliver releva la tête et croisa son regard, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Seulement quoi ?

\- Tu connais Laurel et Thea aussi bien que moi, même mieux. Tu sais qu'elles ne seraient pas venues si ce n'était pas grave et puis tu l'as dit toi même ce Darhk est plus dangereux que Ra's l'était lui même.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer tout cela Felicity, pas maintenant que j'ai goûté au bonheur de t'avoir toujours à mes côtés.

Felicity se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Oliver et posa ses deux mains sur ces joues.

\- Rien ne changera Oliver je te le promets. Tu sais très bien que jamais, non jamais je te forcerais à choisir quoique ce soit.

\- De toute façon si je devais choisir entre toi et être Arrow, mon choix serait vite fait. Je ne veux plus d'une vie sans toi, j'ai trop souffert l'année passée même si tu étais à mes côtés dans ma lutte contre le crime, ce n'était pas pareil. Tu es ma petite amie, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et je suis plus heureux que jamais depuis que l'on a décidé de partir loin de tout. Alors si l'on retourne à Starling, je veux que rien ne change entre nous, je souhaite que l'on continue à vivre ensemble.

Felicity était émue par les dires d'Oliver, elle aussi souhaitait que tout reste comme maintenant, car ces cinq mois de vie commune avec l'homme de sa vie avaient été merveilleux, même si cette vie à Coast City l'ennuyer un peu. Elle était heureuse de rentrer à Starling, mais elle souhaitait avant tout le bonheur d'Oliver.

\- Moi aussi je veux que l'on continue à vivre ensemble, mais je ne veux pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu ne m'imposes rien mon coeur. Je veux que l'on reste ensemble Quand je t'ai proposé cette autre vie après notre combat contre Ra's, c'est parce que notre première nuit ensemble m'a ouvert les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais plus contenir mes sentiments pour toi et ces cinq mois passés ensemble n'ont fait que renforcer ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

Felicity fut ému et avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh Oliver…

Souriant, Oliver captura de nouveau les lèvres de sa bien aimée.

\- Si tu veux encore de moi à tes côtés de jours comme de nuits, dès que l'on arrive à Starling on cherche un appartement pour nous deux et dès que l'on en finit avec ce Darhk, que dirais-tu de s'entraîner à concevoir notre futur enfant.

\- Oliver tu… Tu es sérieux ?

\- Plus que sérieux ! Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime et je souhaite que tu sois la mère de mes enfants.

\- Je te suivrai même en enfer s'il le faut, je vous aime Oliver Jonas Queen

Oliver sourit au fait qu'elle l'ait appelé par son nom complet et plongea de nouveau sur ces lèvres. Felicity ne se fit pas prier pour entrouvrir les lèvres, invitant ainsi Oliver à approfondir leur baiser. Le baiser devint de plus en plus langoureux mais l'un comme l'autre savait que leurs deux amies les attendaient. Le couple profita alors des derniers instants d'intimité qui leur étaient offerts.

Après un tendre baiser échangé, Oliver dévora le cou de sa belle avant de revenir sur ces lèvres maudissant au fond de lui Diggle, Laurel et Thea de ne pas savoir se débrouiller sans lui et d'avoir interrompu la soirée la plus importante de sa vie.

Dans le salon, Laurel et Thea était assise dans le canapé où se trouver Oliver et Felicity peu de temps avant. Des cadres photos attirèrent l'œil de Thea qui se leva afin de les regarder de plus près et eu un pincement de coeur en voyant son frère et Felicity heureux sur ces photographies. Elle se tourna vers Laurel qui l'interrogea du regard, voyant bien que sa jeune amie faisait une drôle de tête.

\- Thea ! ?

\- On n'aurait pas dû… On aurait jamais dû venir… Je suis sûr que Ollie doit nous en vouloir de mettre fin brutalement à sa nouvelle vie.

Laurel se leva et s'approcha de Thea.

\- Thea, tu sais très bien que l'on n'a plus le choix, nous sommes impuissants.

\- Mais regarde, regarde comme il est heureux sur ces photos.

Laurel regarda à son tour les photos et vit en effet que son ex-petit ami était heureux et souriant. Elle n'était pas jalouse vu qu'elle avait tourné la page depuis longtemps et qu'elle soutenait même Felicity, mais comprit les doutes de Thea.

\- Thea c'est momentané, une fois que l'on aura débarrassé Star City de ce type, Oliver pourra reprendre sa vie d'avant. Et je suis sûr que lui et Felicity sont en train d'en discuter justement.

Thea ne répondit pas laissa son regard dévié sur les photos représentant son frère et sa petite amie se disant qu'elles avaient quand même eu tort de les déranger et que si elle avait été plus forte, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il se passa une bonne demi-heure avant que Oliver et Felicity ne reviennent dans le salon avec deux grandes valises à roulettes. Laurel et Thea restaient silencieuses attendant que Oliver ou que Felicity se décident à parler. Felicity prit la main de son homme afin qu'il se décide à leur faire part de leur décision. Soupirant, Oliver qui brisa le silence après quelques minutes.

\- Avec Felicity, nous avons décidé de rentrer avec vous afin de vous aider.

\- Merci Ollie.

Oliver sourit à sa soeur avant de poursuivre

\- Mais il n'est pas question que je réintègre la Team Arrow de manière définitive. Une fois ce problème régler, je retourne à ma nouvelle vie avec Felicity.

Ni Laurel ni Thea ne furent surprises des dires d'Oliver, elles s'en doutaient au contraire.

\- Néanmoins si besoin, lorsque nous aurons quitté la Team de nouveau, je pourrai vous aider à distance si cela peut vous aider.

Cela n'avait pas plus à Oliver lorsque sa petite amie lui avait parlé de cela, mais elle savait se montrer persuasive quand elle le voulait, il avait donc fini par accepter que Felicity les aide de temps en temps si la Team avait besoin de ses compétences informatiques.

Avant de partir, Oliver et Felicity firent le tour de la maison afin de voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Oliver alla couper l'ensemble les compteurs pendant que Felicity prit ce qu'il restait dans le réfrigérateur ne voulant pas gaspiller de la nourriture.

Ce fut Thea et Laurel qui ouvrit la marche, Felicity les suivit mais le bras d'Oliver l'arrêta et l'attira à lui.

\- Je t'aime mon amour et désolé de te faire revivre cela.

Felicity lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver et ne t'inquiète pas pour cela et tu ne peux pas abandonner ta soeur.

Même si au fond de lui ça lui faisait mal de remettre les pieds dans cette ville qui lui avait tout pris, Felicity avait raison une fois de plus, il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa soeur qui était sa famille et il ne voulait pas là perdre elle aussi. Il embrassa tendrement sa petite amie sans se soucier du reste, Felicity s'écarta de lui à regret.

\- Elles nous attendent Oliver.

\- Je sais oui…

Oliver s'écarta lui aussi à regret de sa petite amie. Avant de sortir se dirigea vers le meuble ou reposer les cadres photos et retira les photos et les mit dans la pochette sur le devant de sa valise et sortit à son tour verrouillant la porte.

Il mit leurs deux valises dans le coffre de la voiture de Laurel et s'engouffrant à l'arrière du véhicule en compagnie de Felicity. Laurel mit le contact et là voiture fila en direction de l'autoroute afin de rejoindre Star City.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**

 **Ainsi se termine la première partie de cette histoire. Il y aura trois chapitres peut-être quatre en tout mais pas plus je pense. Pour ceux qui suivent les spoilers via Metly, MCM… Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir concernant la bague. Quand j'ai écrit le passage, on ne savait pas encore que la bague que Oliver cache dans le soufflet qu'il s'agissait de celle de sa mère et même avec les Trailers en HD, difficile d'avoir une image net de la bague.**

 **J'ai lu une fic concernant la bague et la personne disait que c'était la bague de Moira Queen, je n'ai pas voulu reprendre l'idée de la personne cela aurait été du plagiat ^** _^

 **Voilà j'espère que ce premier et long chapitre vous a plus. Le second est déjà en cours d'écriture, j'en suis à la moitié et j'ai là suite en tête sous forme d'idée, donc je pense que dimanche je l'aurais écrite.**

 **A vos Reviews ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Après quelques semaines d'attente, je vous propose de découvrir enfin le chapitre 2. Attention, ayant écrit ce chapitre avant le début de la Saison 4 et l'ayant achevé il y a peu, il y a certains éléments donc je ne tiens pas compte. Lance n'a pas infiltré Darhk, Sara lance n'est pas revenue à la vie et Oliver ne se présente pas comme maire de Star City.**

 **La suite arrivera une fois que je l'aurai écrite. Je m'excuse par avance pour le temps d'attente, mais j'ai plusieurs fics en cours sur Arrow, dont une que j'ai commencé à écrire, il y a quelques jours et j'essaye d'écrire les chapitres rapidement, ayant l'ensemble des idées en tête.**

 **Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une reviews et ajouter à leurs favoris ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas ^^**

 **Chapitre 02 : Les circonstances d'un retour à Star City**

Deux semaines, cela faisait deux semaines que Laurel et Thea étaient venues chercher Oliver à Coast City car la Team avait vraiment besoin de son aide. Deux semaines que Oliver tenter le tout pour le tout de coincer ce fou de Damien Darhk, deux semaines que tout se solder par un échec et deux semaines qu'Oliver était dans un état de rage comme il ne l'avait pas été il y a quelques années à présent.

La Team s'était retrouvée au QG comme tout les soirs et était sortie ayant une piste guidée par Felicity. Felicity était en communication avec Oliver comme d'habitude et le guidait à travers la ville alors qu'il fonçait sur sa Ducati afin de ne pas perdre sa piste de vue. Malheureusement, écoutant sa petite amie qui lui indiqué de tourner à gauche, il manqua de se faire percuter par un poids lourd et ils perdirent leur seul piste valable depuis deux semaines de vue.

C'est énervé qu'il rentra au QG, aux pas d'Oliver, Felicity comprit qu'il était frustré et énervé mais elle ne s'attendait pas à être victime de ses foudres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ayant tourné son fauteuil dans sa direction lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu rentré, elle vit qu'il la regardait avec fureur et son intonation de voix était autoritaire.

\- Ils se sont probablement servis d'une technologie cellulaire qu'ils maîtrisent suffisamment pour brouiller le signal nous entraînant sur une fausse piste.

\- Et toi tu ne maîtrise pas assez ton domaine !

Devant les dires d'Oliver, Felicity se leva lui faisant face

\- Je te demande pardon ? Si tu as quelques choses à me reprocher Oliver, dis le moi, je t'écoute !

\- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Darhk est un ancien membre de la Ligue des Assassins, il s'est enfui de Nanda Parbat avec de l'eau du Puits de Lazare et quelques fidèles afin de former le H.I.V.E dont le but est identique à la Ligue donc il serait bon que tu rentres définitivement de Coast City et que tu te mettes sérieusement au travail.

\- Arrête de te la jouer et de te prendre pour le grand chef et après on verra !

Diggle avait l'impression de revivre la scène du poseur de bombe après le retour de Felicity de central City il y a presque deux ans. Thea et Laurel, elles assistèrent impuissante à la scène, trouvant qu'Oliver y allait vraiment fort.

Oliver de son côté fulmine et sent la colère prendre le dessus et commence à élever de plus en plus la voix.

\- Tu veux bien répéter ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu et c'est quoi cette référence à Coast City hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement, car jusqu'à présent mes capacités te convenaient parfaitement alors qu'il y a plus de trois ans, tu peinais à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une petite information !

\- Tu m'as mise sur la mauvaise voie et à cause de cela on a perdu notre seule piste valable depuis deux semaines.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui là laissé s'échapper à ce que je sache !

\- Tu te venges sur moi, tu as du culot, alors que c'était toi le maillon faible ce soir !

Exaspérée par les propos d'Oliver, elle le bouscula ce qui augmenta la colère d'Oliver.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas.

\- J'ai besoin d'air Monsieur Queen !

POV Felicity

En colère contre Oliver à cause de ses propos, j'attrape mon sac, ma veste et sans un mot de plus je quitte le QG. Sans m'en rendre compte des larmes coulent de mes yeux. Comment a-t-il pu me faire sous entendre que tout était de ma faute ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il n'a pas pu le garder dans sa ligne de mire. Et puis pourquoi a-t-il fait allusion à Coast City, regrette-t-il ce que l'on a vécu tous les deux ?

Des larmes continues de couler, je n'ai pas là force de les faire disparaître. Je marche d'un pas rapide, n'ayant qu'une seule envie m'éloigner d'ici au plus vite afin d'être seule quand une voix m'interpelle.

\- Felicity !

POV Oliver

Je suis en colère contre moi-même d'avoir déversé cette colère contre la femme que j'aime alors qu'elle n'y ait pour rien, mais notre seule piste depuis deux semaines vient de disparaître et ça me rend dingue, surtout quand je sais de quoi est capable ce Darhk. Bon en même temps, Felicity est quand même fautive, car elle aurait dû prévoir ce truc, d'autant plus qu'elle est la plus qualifier de la Team, mais qu'elle me dise d'arrêter de jouer au grand chef et que sans elle je ne suis pas capable de trouver la moindre petite information me met hors de moi si bien que je donne un coup de pied dans la table qui se trouve au centre.

\- Et merde bordel

\- Doucement avec le matériel Oliver

Je préfère ne pas répondre à John sachant que notre relation est déjà tendue. Je préfère m'éloigner et me défouler contre quelque chose, quand Thea me bloque le passage se mettant face à moi.

\- Thea ce…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je sens ma joue droite me brûler. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ma propre soeur vient de me mettre une gifle monumentale.

 _Criant_ \- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre crétin

\- Thea pour la leçon de morale, tu repasseras OK, je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir.

Thea était hors d'elle et bien décidé à dire les quatre vérités à son frère, elle lui bloqua le passage lui hurlant dessus.

\- Pas d'humeur ou pas, je m'en contrefiche tu vas m'écouter espèce de sombre crétin.

\- Thea si tu as l'intention de m'insulter fait le un autre jour je ne suis pas d'humeur.

John qui avait entendu l'éclat de voix des deux combattants, décidé de quitter le QG afin de rejoindre Lyla et Sara.

\- Et bien tu vas devoir faire avec et écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi alors…

 _Le coupant_ \- Tu vas perdre définitivement Felicity si tu continues !

La mention du prénom de la femme qu'il aime calma quelque peu Oliver, surtout devant les dires de Thea.

\- Ce n'est qu'une simple dispute, ce n'est pas ça qui va faire rompre notre couple.

\- Et bien détrompe-toi ! Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas fait l'amour ?

\- Thea bien que tu sois ma demi-sœur, cela ne te regarde absolument pas.

\- Sachant que mon frère se conduit comme le dernier des imbéciles avec la femme qu'il aime, si ça me regarde, alors répond moi !

Oliver soupira en se disant que la jeune Thea insouciante avait laissé place à quelqu'un de têtue, enfin c'est de famille. Lui-même avait failli perdre la femme qu'il aime à cause de ça.

\- Depuis…

Oliver ne put rien dire de plus ! Les mots furent bloqués dans sa gorge en réalisant que la dernière fois qu'il avait pris du plaisir avec l'élue de son coeur remonté à leur retour à Star City.

\- Je vois que tu as enfin compris ! Quinze jours, cela fait quinze jours que tu n'as pas fait l'amour avec Felicity, d'ailleurs, c'est à peine si tu es présente pour elle.

Oliver ne répondit pas, car sa soeur avait raison, depuis leur retour, il n'avait pas partagé un seul instant d'intimité avec Felicity. Entre son travail en tant que CEO à Palmer Industrie et leur activité nocturne, la jeune femme était épuisée et s'endormait rapidement dès que son corps s'allongea sur le lit. À cette pensée, la colère d'Oliver disparut immédiatement et regarda sa soeur dans les yeux. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Thea renchaîna

\- Avant que tu fonces tête baissée, laisse-moi te dire une chose Ollie. Tu es entrain de là perdre et si tu ne te bouges pas les fesses, tu vas définitivement là perdre et cela pour toujours.

Oliver se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Écoute Thea, tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin là ! ? OK je n'ai pas été très présent pour Felicity ces deux dernières semaines, mais de là…

Thea l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu es vraiment aveugle Ollie ou alors, tu le fais exprès, mais j'opterais plus pour la première solution. Comme me l'avait dit John, tu ne vois vraiment pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez quand il s'agit de tes sentiments. Alors laisse-moi te révéler quelque chose que tu ignores. Il y a quelques jours alors que tu étais parti rejoindre un de tes contacts Russe ou je ne sais quoi, j'ai trouvé Felicity en pleurs sur le lit que vous partagiez. Au début je pensais qu'elle pleurait, parce qu'elle pensait être enceinte, car j'avais bien remarqué et Laurel aussi qu'elle n'était pas en forme.

\- Fe… Felicity est enceinte ?

\- Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout oui !

\- Désolé !

Voyant la tête effarée qu'aborder son frère, Thea soupira

\- Felicity n'est pas enceinte, mais elle a peur Ollie, peur de te perdre, car elle a l'impression de te retrouver comme il y a un an voire deux, quand tu ne pouvais pas être avec elle en étant Oliver et Arrow.

\- Elle t'a dit cela.

\- Oui !

Oliver encaissa difficilement les dires de Thea vis-à-vis de sa petite amie et se passa les deux mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise derrière lui.

\- Elle… Elle pense que je vais rompre avec elle à cause de mon éloignement ?

\- Ca me fait de là peine de te dire cela Ollie, mais oui, elle pense que si tu t'éloignes d'elle c'est pour lui faire comprendre que tu ne peux plus être avec elle.

\- C'est un génie, mais question sentiments on est tout les deux de parfait idiot. Et je pense qu'elle n'a toujours pas saisi le sens de cette soirée.

\- Quelle soirée Ollie ?

\- Celle que toi et Laurel avaient interrompue au mauvais moment !

Voyant l'expression qu'abordait son frère à ce moment-là, Thea comprit.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui Thea, j'allais lui demander de devenir ma femme. J'avais caché la bague dans le soufflet afin qu'elle là découvre par elle-même.

\- Oh Ollie, je suis désolé.

Thea prit son frère dans ses bras qu'il lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Elle est toute ma vie Thea, si je la perds une nouvelle fois, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

\- Je suis désolé Ollie, si j'avais su cela, Laurel et moi serions venues le lendemain.

Ollie s'éloigna de sa soeur le visage triste, car les propos de sa soeur à propos de sa petite amie lui faisaient mal.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait Thea. Et si j'avais appris là mort de l'un d'entre vous, je m'en serais voulu de vous avoir abandonnés.

 _Du tac au tac_ \- Oui mais tu serais heureux avec Felicity !

Oliver soupira complètement perdu, entre ce fou de Damien Darhk qui était introuvable, John qui refusait de lui pardonner et maintenant le risque de perdre Felicity le rendait fou.

\- Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

\- Tu devrais commencer par le début tu ne crois pas, à savoir parler à Felicity avant qu'elle ne fasse une erreur.

\- Je ne sais même pas où elle est partie.

\- Où crois-tu qu'elle soit en ce moment, ne serait-ce qu'au loft avant une amie pour la soutenir.

\- Laurel ?

\- Dans le mile grand frère. Laurel et Felicity sont très proches, surtout depuis son retour de Nanda Parbat

Oliver était surpris d'apprendre que son ex-petite amie qui avait très mal prit son retour était amie avec sa petite amie au point de la consoler. Oliver se mit à réfléchir en se disant que s'il voulait sauver son couple c'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir. Il se pencha et fit donna un baiser à sa soeur sur la joue.

\- Thea, merci. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour me dire tout ce que tu avais sur le coeur, je crois… Que j'aurais commis une erreur.

Thea sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Remettre son imbécile de frère dans le droit chemin, c'est fait pour cela une soeur.

Oliver rendit son sourire à sa soeur.

\- Je vais me changer et entrer au loft afin de me réconcilier avec l'élue de mon coeur.

Oliver se dirigea vers la salle de bains, quand Thea l'interpella.

\- Ollie ! ?

 _Se retournant_ \- Oui

\- Tu vas refaire ta demande ce soir ?

Oliver fut surpris de la question de sa soeur et baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas trop Thea. Je pensais attendre que l'on est vaincu Darhk.

\- Moi je serais de toi, je le ferai ce soir où ce week-end cela là rendra heureuse de savoir qu'elle sera bientôt liée à toi pour la vie.

Oliver sourit à sa soeur et disparut dans la salle de bains afin de se changer et réfléchis aux dires de sa soeur.

POV Oliver

Alors que je suis dans la salle de bains de QG en train de me changer, ne pouvant pas rejoindre ma bien aimée en Arrow, je réfléchis aux propos de ma soeur concernant la demande et repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit concernant la peur de Felicity. Je ne mets pas longtemps à prendre ma décision. Mais là première étape c'est d'abord de recoller les morceaux avec la femme que j'aime. Je sors de la salle de bains et je sors du QG. Enfourchant ma moto, je fonce jusqu'au loft de Thea que l'on partage.

POV Laurel

D'un regard échangé avec Thea, j'avais compris que la dispute entre Ollie et Felicity allait mal se terminer et on avait toutes les deux vues justes quand on vit Felicity passé à côté de nous les larmes aux yeux. Thea me fit un signe de tête pour me faire comprendre d'aller rejoindre Felicity pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son frère qui méritait vraiment un bon coup de poing pour faire souffrir ainsi là jeune blonde que j'appréciais énormément. Depuis la mort de Sara, je m'étais rapproché d'elle et en tant qu'assistante du procureur, ses compétences me furent d'une aide précieuse plusieurs fois. Une fois dehors, je la vis presser le pas dans le but de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible d'ici et donc loin d'Oliver. Me souvenant de la détresse quand elle a su qu'Oliver ne rentrerait pas et lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il allait se marier avec Nyssa je presse le pas pour là rattraper.

\- Felicity !

Elle m'a entendu, elle se retourne et là ce que je vois me fait mal. J'espère que Thea va corriger Oliver, car franchement il me mérite cet idiot. Je presse le pas et arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Attends, je vais te ramener, je refuse de te laisser rentrer seule dans cet état. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrais.

Elle ne dit rien. Je l'attrape alors par le bras l'obligeant à me suivre jusqu'à ma voiture et heureusement, elle ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher. Le trajet jusqu'au loft de Thea là où elle et Oliver vivent pour le moment se fait en silence. Mais le silence disparaît quand elle voit que je la suis une fois descendu de voiture.

\- Merci Laurel de m'avoir ramené. Tu peux rentrer chez toi à présent.

\- Il n'en est pas question, je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans cet état.

\- Je ne vais pas m'ouvrir les veines _Tenta-t-elle avec humour_

\- Vu ton état, je préfère rester avec toi, jusqu'à ce qu'Ollie revienne.

À l'évocation du jeune homme, Felicity fond en larme de nouveau. Refusant de la laisser seule, Laurel lui prend les clés des mains et ouvre le loft faisant entrer là jeune femme et elle s'installe avec elle sur le canapé. Agissant comme le ferait une grande soeur, Laurel prend Felicity doucement dans ses bras qui éclate en sanglot dans les bras de son amie.

\- Pleurs Felicity, ça te fera de bien !

Après ses dires, Laurel berce doucement là jeune femme en lui caressant doucement les cheveux afin qu'elle se calme un peu. Là voir ainsi si fragile lui fait mal. Il n'y a jamais eu de rivalité entre elles, car elle a parfaitement compris qu'entre elle et Oliver, c'était bel et bien fini depuis longtemps, même lorsqu'ils ont couché ensemble l'année de son retour, elle comprit après cette nuit que l'alchimie qu'il y avait autrefois entre eux avait disparu depuis longtemps. Et quand elle voyait Felicity et Oliver ensemble, elle savait que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il suffisait de voir l'étincelle dans le regard d'Oliver lorsque la blonde était à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, avant de partir il y a environ deux ans, Sara lui avait demandé de veiller sur eux.

Elle sentit Felicity se calmer ce qui était bon signe.

 _Se redressant_ \- Merci Laurel

 _Lui souriant_ \- Ne me remercie pas Felicity, tu es mon amie, c'est normal de se soutenir entre amie.

\- Tu sais, je sais qu'Oliver et moi s'est terminé depuis que l'on est revenu ici.

Laurel fut surprise par les propos de son amie.

\- Mais enfin Felicity, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu connais Oliver, il était en colère c'est tout.

\- Non, je le sens bien. On n'a pas eu un instant d'intimité depuis notre retour. _Les larmes aux yeux_ Je… Je ne me rappelle même plus là dernière fois qu'il m'en embrassait ou touché.

\- Felicity !

 _En pleurs_ \- Laurel, tu vas… Tu vas pouvoir retenter ta chance avec lui, car j'ai décidé de rompre avant qu'il ne le fasse… Même si… Même si je ne survivais pas à cette rupture.

Laurel prit peur aux dires de son amie.

\- Felicity ne fait pas une chose que tu regretteras et qui rendra fou Oliver. S'il te perd, dieu seul sait ce qu'il fera, alors s'il te plaît réfléchit avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Felicity comprit que son amie avait mal interprété ses propos.

\- Je t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me suicider, je vais juste quitter Star City.

Laurel ne savait plus trop quoi faire, elle espère juste une chose, qu'Oliver rentre vite histoire d'arranger les choses avec elle.

\- Laurel, je te remercie pour tout, mais je vais aller préparer mes affaires et allais me coucher.

Laurel ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle regarde Felicity s'éloigner quand elle entend son portable vibrer. Elle le sort de sa poche et voit que c'est un message de Thea.

 _Ollie arrive, je lui ai remonté les brettelles et il est bien décidé à reconquérir le coeur de Felicity. Il veut même continuer cette soirée que l'on a interrompue._

XXX

 _PS : Je peux dormir chez toi, car connaissant mon frère ça risque d'être bruyant cette nuit_

Laurel sourit au SMS de Thea et lui répond qu'elle peut bien sûr venir chez elle. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entend la clé dans la serrure et se doute de qui il s'agit. Elle se lève afin de faire face à Oliver qui n'est pas surpris de là voir vu les dires de sa soeur.

\- Laurel…

Mais avant qu'Oliver n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle le pousse sur le palier refermant la porte doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire la morale, car je pense que Thea s'en est chargé.

\- Oui en effet, et cela m'a suffi. Néanmoins, merci d'avoir été présente pour Felicity.

\- Tu as intérêt à trouver les mots justes, car sache qu'elle a décidé de rompre avec toi et de quitter Star City demain.

Les dires de Laurel broyèrent le coeur d'Oliver qui comprend qu'il risque de perdre la seule femme qu'il a sincèrement aimée et avec laquelle il veut passer le reste de sa vie.

\- Il n'est pas question que je la laisse s'éloigner de moi, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Je l'ai déjà perdu deux fois, je ne survivrais pas à une troisième fois.

\- Alors dans ce cas Ollie, fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision, car elle est bien décidée de mettre un terme définitif à votre histoire ce soir.

\- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision, quitte à lui faire ma demande plus tôt que prévue.

Sur ses mots, Oliver laissa Laurel sur le palier du Loft et entra dans l'appartement. Laurel sourit comprenant le sens du texto de Thea concernant la soirée interrompue.

Oliver referme la porte à clé derrière lui et cherche Felicity du regard. Entendant de l'eau coulait, il comprend qu'elle se trouve dans la salle de bain. Il retire alors sa veste là posant sur le canapé afin de la rejoindre. Arrivé dans la salle de bain dont la porte est ouverte le fait de là voir en sous-vêtements en dentelle bleu lui rappelle des souvenirs, ou plus exactement le souvenir d'avoir été mal à l'aise face à cette vision.

Flash-Back

Sachant que sa petite amie souhaitait visiter là France, Oliver lui avait fait là surprise en l'emmenant à Paris pour leur première destination. Elle avait été tellement heureuse en descendant de l'aéroport, qu'elle l'avait tendrement enlacé et embrassé en lui murmurant un tendre "je t'aime".

Se fichant d'être vu par les gens, Oliver lui avait rendu son étreinte et avait répondu à son baiser. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel, elle avait été surprise de voir qu'il avait réservé une suite dans un hôtel de luxe.

\- Oliver enfin, si tu dépenses ainsi sans compter, tu vas te retrouver complètement pauvre.

\- Je m'en moque, du moment que la femme que j'aime est heureuse, cela me suffit.

Après un tendre baiser échangé, Felicity l'abandonna quelques minutes afin de faire un saut dans la salle de bains, histoire de prendre une bonne douche, afin de détendre ses muscles à cause de la fatigue du voyage. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Oliver qui voulait demander à sa petite amie où elle désirait aller, ouvrit là porte de la salle de bains et se figea devant une telle vision. Felicity était penchée au-dessus lavabo ce qui fait qu'il avait une vue des plus agréable sur ses fesses, délicieusement moulé dans une petite culotte en dentelle blanche. Il resta figé devant cette scène et lorsque que Felicity se redressa il put admirer le reste de son corps et la splendeur de sa peau. Dieu que cette femme était parfaite à ses yeux.

Lorsque Felicity s'était brusquement retourné il avait rougi et s'était mis à babiller une quelconque excuse avant de refermer la porte rapidement et de s'éloigner de cette pièce en essayant de chasser cette image de Felicity à moitié nue de son esprit. Cette femme le rendait fou ! Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir il attendit qu'elle arrive près de lui afin de s'excuser, mais là voir se pointer devant lui toujours en sous-vêtement le fit perdre tous ses moyens et déglutit.

\- Oliver je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ! ?

 _Reprenant en partie ses esprits_ \- Felicityjesuisdésoléj'auraisdufrapperavantde rentreretdetemettremalàl'aisejenevoulaispasexcusemoijen'airienvuejetelejure.

Devant le nombre de mots qu'Oliver venait de débiter à une vitesse folle, Felicity éclata de rire et se colla contre le torse de son petit ami afin de le faire taire en l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres.

\- Enfin Oliver, tu m'as déjà vu nue lors de notre nuit, alors ne t'en fait pas, cela n'est qu'un détail. Et puis je suis ta petite amie, donc je n'ai pas à être mal à l'aise quand tu me vois à moitié nue ou même entièrement nue.

Les dires de sa petite amie calmèrent instantanément Oliver qui reprit ses esprits.

\- Je sais excuse moi, c'est idiot. Mais je pensais que tu serais mal à l'aise que je te vois en sous-vêtements.

Felicity lui sourit avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

\- Avant oui, j'aurais probablement été mal à l'aise que tu me vois à moitié nue même si j'ose espérer que ça t'aurait décidé, mais à présent non, car d'une part on a déjà fait l'amour ensemble et donc tu m'as déjà vue toute nue tout comme moi je t'ai déjà vu nu et d'autre part, nous sommes ensemble, donc on n'a pas à se cacher l'un de l'autre.

Oliver avait souri à sa petite amie en là serrant contre lui, elle avait raison, il venait d'agir comme un idiot. Mais plutôt que de sortir, il avait une autre idée. Passa sa main sous ces fesses pour là soulever devant un petit cri de surprise de la part de sa belle, il l'emmena jusqu'à leur lit où il la déposa avant de venir au-dessus d'elle l'embrassa avec passion. Voyant le désir de son homme à travers son jean, Felicity se laissa aller dans ses bras et pour son plus grand plaisir eut sa seconde fois avec l'homme de sa vie à Paris dans une suite magnifique.

Flash-Back

Le fait de se souvenir de ce moment le fit sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait réellement sa petite amie en sous-vêtements et ne s'était jamais aussi senti mal à l'aise face à cela. Le fait de repensé à cela lui rappela les dires de Felicity comme quoi il n'avait pas à être mal à l'aise vue qu'il l'avait déjà vue entièrement nue lors de leur première nuit d'amour. Le fait de penser à leur première nuit d'amour, lui rappelle un merveilleux souvenir, la meilleure nuit d'amour de toute sa vie, qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que Felicity était la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux et qu'il n'avait pas envie de tromper pour rien au monde et avec laquelle il voyait dans le futur.

Il décide alors de la rejoindre dans la salle de bains, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, dos contre son torse et enfoui sa tête dans son cou qu'il picore de ses lèves car il sait qu'elle adore ça. Ces cinq mois passés ensemble lui ont permis de savoir qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ces lèvres dans son cou c'est pour cela que plutôt que de se mettre face à elle et l'embrasser sur la bouche, il entreprit de dévorer son cou de cette manière.

S'attendant à quelque chose de sa part, il est surpris qu'elle reste de marbre ! D'habitude elle penche sa tête vers l'arrière lui permettant un meilleur accès et gémit doucement mais là aucune réaction ce qu'il l'inquiète. Il décide de tenter autre chose qui là fait souvent réagit. Il laisse sa langue tracer un chemin le long de son cou jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordille doucement mais n'ayant aucune réaction de sa part à ce second geste, il comprend que Laurel et Thea ne lui ont pas menti, sa petite amie va mal et c'est de sa faute.

\- Felicity ! ?

Voyant que même à sa voix, elle ne réagit pas, il relève la tête et voit le visage de celle qu'il aime reflété dans la glace et qu'il voit lui brise le cœur. En effet, la jeune femme a le visage dévasté et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Il la retourne face à lui sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose et lui caresse doucement la joue.

\- Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La manière dont il l'appelle ne fait qu'agrandit là blessure qu'elle a au coeur. Elle détourne les yeux ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Mais Oliver ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il passe doucement sa main sous son menton et là force à le regarder.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse mon ange ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes afin qu'elle se détente et qu'elle lui parle. Mais elle le repousse doucement, ce qui blesse Oliver.

\- C'est juste que… Qu'il est préférable qu'on en reste là tout les deux.

Les dires de Felicity frappent de plein fouet Oliver si bien qu'il a l'impression que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir dans les ténèbres. Il tente de se contrôler ne voulant pas là perdre définitivement.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, tu ne m'aimes plus, tu t'es déjà lassé de moi.

\- On ne sera jamais heureux Oliver et je préfère que ces cinq derniers mois soient un rêve merveilleux sans qu'il ne vire au cauchemar.

Oliver comprend à présent pourquoi depuis deux semaines elle si distante et qu'elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Il comprend qu'elle a peur et qu'elle ne sait pas comment l'exprimer. Il ne répondit pas il l'attira à lui, là serrant contre lui.

\- Je sais que tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité. Felicity, avant d'être ton petit ami, je suis ton ami avant tout, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. On se connaît depuis longtemps tous les deux et plus de secret entre nous tu te souviens !

Il l'embrasse de nouveau dans le cou et la sent frissonner contre lui, preuve qu'il ne lui est pas indifférent. À regret, il s'écarte d'elle et voit que des larmes s'échappent encore de ses yeux. Il les sèche alors avec ses lèvres, n'aimant pas là voir pleurer à cause de lui.

\- J'ai peur Oliver…

\- Peur de quoi mon amour ?

\- Que… Que notre retour à Star City ait détruit notre couple, peur que tu me dises que tu ne peux plus être Oliver et Arrow.

\- Felicity, tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, je te l'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas être Arrow et être avec toi, mais rappelle-toi après notre combat contre Ra's, je t'ai rappelé que tu m'avais dit que j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre et que si tu voulais bien de moi, je voulais en apprendre plus sur ce quelqu'un d'autre que j'étais. Ces cinq derniers mois passés avec toi ont été les plus heureux de toute ma vie, je me sentais enfin en paix avec moi-même. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de t'avoir fait souffrir en te repoussant.

Oliver déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, avant de poursuivre

\- Je t'aime et je refuse de rompre avec toi. Tu es le soleil qui illumine ma vie et sans toi à mes côtés, la vie ne mérite pas d'être vécue. Alors s'il te plaît… Je t'en supplie… Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux plus de moi… Alors que ce que l'on a tant désiré tous les deux est enfin devenu réalité.

\- Oliver je… Je t'aime aussi, tellement mais… J'ai… J'ai tellement peur que ces cinq mois passés à tes côtés ne soient qu'un rêve.

Oliver là prit de nouveau dans ses bras afin de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Pardonne-moi Felicity, pardonne-moi d'avoir été si distant avec toi. Je… Je voyais bien que tu étais distante mais je pensais que c'était à cause de la fatigue. Pardonne-moi de t'obliger à être chaque nuit au QG, alors que tu es déjà surchargé de travail avec l'entreprise.

\- Aime-moi Oliver ! Fait moi l'amour comme lors de notre première fois.

Oliver fut surpris de cette demande, mais comprit le désir de la jeune femme et lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille avant de lui mordre doucement.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour.

 **Et voilà, fin du chapitre 2, oui je sais, je suis méchante, mais si je fais la scène de leur nuit d'amour, le chapitre va être trois fois plus long, donc, je préfère le couper en deux.**

 **Après longue réflexion, cette fic fera 4 voir 5 chapitres maximum en comptant l'épilogue bien sûr.**

 **Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et j'espère que la suite et mes autres Fic basé sur le couple Olicity vous plaisent autant que celle-ci.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka XXX**


End file.
